


Safe

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, but also sexually sleeping together, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: In all honesty, Catra had no idea what she was doing. But she was with Adora, and the warm, unconditional trust in those blue eyes was enough to reassure her that whatever she was doing, she was doing it right.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m being unusually productive today, and I felt like writing some romantic fluff, so here you go. Enjoy!

Catra would be lying if she said she never admired Adora’s body. It went beyond those discreet glances in the shower, too. Sometimes Catra would stand back and watch as Adora went through her training routines, putting her toned arms and muscular form on display. And after that, the way her sweat made her clothes cling to her body in all the right places meant that Catra’s stares would last beyond what could be considered just looking . 

Her skin was so soft, too. Sometimes, when everyone else had fallen asleep, Adora would let Catra curl up beside her, arms and bodies curled up together. And when Catra’s hand would brush over the sharp outline of Adora’s clavicle, Catra reveled in just how soft and smooth and  _ perfect  _ Adora’s skin was. To her, at least. 

It was when Adora would wrap her arms around Catra and pull her closer, holding her in an embrace as they drifted off to sleep that Catra really, truly felt safe. In the Fright Zone, Catra was nearly always on her guard. But when nighttime came and Catra would curl up with Adora in their bunk, she didn’t need to be wary. Sometimes, Catra would wish she could stay in Adora’s arms, warm and protected and safe, forever.

It was on a night like this that Catra found herself tracing the outline of Adora’s neck with her lips, just feeling the soft skin there. Adora had stopped talking about whatever she had been rambling on about previously, but her body didn’t tense up like it sometimes did. But when Catra pressed her lips against Adora’s pulse, Catra could feel Adora’s heart racing. Catra couldn’t blame her, though. Hers was, too. 

After a few moments of Catra’s lips trailing over the exposed skin of Adora’s neck, Adora murmured, “What are you doing?”   


She didn’t sound annoyed, so Catra didn’t pull away. Catra wasn’t sure how to answer that question, because in all honesty, she had no clue what she doing. But it felt good, it felt  _ right.  _ And she was with Adora, and the warm look in those blue eyes was enough to assure that whatever she was doing, she was doing it right. 

Slowly, Catra’s mouth traveled up Adora’s neck until she was leaving kisses under Adora’s chin, on her jawline and her cheekbone. And when Catra got the urge to bite the base of Adora’s neck, she being the impulsive person she is, followed through on it. She was rewarded with a breathy noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh from Adora, and as soon as she heard it, Catra knew she wanted to hear more of those sounds. 

Catra pulled away from Adora, looking her over as if to figure out where to kiss her next. She notes what looks to be small bruises littering Adora’s neck, and some deep, primal satisfaction came from knowing that is was  _ her  _ who had done that to Adora. She leaned forward, her lips hovering over Adora’s as she took in the look Adora was giving her. Her blonde hair was slightly disheveled, her cheeks tinted red and her chest rising and falling quickly. She still gazing at her with those warm, trusting eyes, and it made Catra’s heart flutter in her chest. 

“Is...is this fine?” Catra asked. Adora smiled up at her, and in that moment Catra was struck by just how beautiful Adora really was, and how lucky she was to have a smile like that in her life. 

“More than fine,” Adora answered. It still took Catra a moment to close the space and press her lips against Adora’s, warmth mixed with something else shooting through her. 

And for the rest of that long, intimate night, Catra felt safe. She felt safe when Adora helped peel her outfit off of her. She felt safe when Adora left kisses down the length of her body in the same fashion Catra had kissed her neck. And after the fact, when they were both breathing heavily and curling their now warm bodies together as sleepiness kicked in, Catra felt safe. And she was sure Adora did, too. 

Weeks later, when Catra was alone and lying in Adora’s bunk, she didn’t feel safe. She felt hurt. And it was that night she vowed to get Adora back. Somehow, someway, she would be with Adora again, even if it meant crossing lines Catra had never dreamed of crossing.

Catra would get her safety back, and she didn’t care how much it would hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft gays being gentle with each other is my jam.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I can’t wait to share more with you all, because I am absolute Catradora trash. All kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I love you all, and have a good day!
> 
> P.S: Sorry for the spacing problem in Hey, Catra, I'm still figuring out the Rich Text format, but I fixed it here.


End file.
